A conventional onboard optical disc device includes a drive unit of an optical disc, a loading unit that conveys the optical disc to the drive unit or ejects the optical disc from the drive unit, an optical pickup unit that performs data reading from the optical disc driven by the drive unit or data writing to the optical disc, and a unit connected to the optical pickup unit, the loading unit and the drive unit. Moreover, a temperature sensor is connected to a control unit.
In the above-described conventional onboard optical disc device, when the temperature sensor detects that the in-vehicle temperature is high, both data reading from the optical disc and data writing to the optical disc are suspended. Thereafter, when the in-vehicle temperature is decreased by opening a window or by the air conditioner, the suspension of data reading from the optical disc or data writing to the optical disc is lifted.
However, the conventional onboard optical disc device where optical disc reading or writing cannot be performed until the in-vehicle temperature is decreased is extremely non-user-friendly. For this reason, it is required to shorten the operation suspension time when the interior of the vehicle is in high temperature state.
Although not an onboard optical disc device, in an optical disc device described in Patent Document 1, a microcomputer controls a motor drive unit to drive the optical disc, thereby generating wind, and by this wind, the optical pickup unit, for example, is cooled.